1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the delivery of volatile liquids over a period of time to a surrounding area of space, and particularly to structures capable of retaining a fluid delivery device capable of releasing a fluid over time, and facilitating the improved release of volatile liquids therefrom.
2. Background Art
The need for the sustained-release of volatile fluids has been known for some time. In particular, a number of industries have focused on new and innovative ways to provide improved structures for the delivery of known volatile substances. For example, air freshening agents and insecticides have been delivered over a long period of time using devices such as plug-in devices, candles, aerosol sprays and evaporating pools.
One particular structure has been used to deliver these volatile substances successfully. This structure, known as a time-release fluid delivery cartridge, contains a volatile fluid that is delivered from the cartridge onto an eminator pad located directly underneath the cartridge. The eminator pad provides a medium for retaining the fluid after its release from the cartridge. As the fluid is volatile in nature, the more surface area of the fluid contact with air, the more volatilization occurs, and the higher the release of the fluid into the surrounding air.
These known devices, however, have several drawbacks. The cartridges and emanator systems used in these delivery devices lack a secure retention system that would enable these devices to be placed in a variety of housings and to be easily handled during use. Further, as the currently-known devices retain the released liquid solely below the cartridge, a significant degree of improved volatilization is being missed. Finally, the regulation of the operation of the device, both in initiation and in continued operation, has not, as of yet, been addressed to a significant degree.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a secure retaining means for insertion and retention of fluid delivery cartridges, and for easier user handling of these cartridges.
It is also an object of this invention to provide an improved dispersion system (emanator) for the volatile fluid released from the cartridge.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an apparatus for securing the dispersion system relative to the cartridge.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide a means for regulating the operation of the cartridge so as to allow the fluid delivery rate to be adjusted during operation.
It is likewise an object of this invention to provide an improved means of releasing fluid from the fluid cartridge so as to maximize both fluid flow and fluid dispersion.
These and other objects will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art given the following specification, claims and drawings.